Σ'αγαπώ  I love You
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Mac doesn't need only one day a year to tell Stella how much he loves her; but today he'll do it for her; because he wants to; becuase he loves her more than anything. SMACKED fluffy/romance


**Title: Σ'αγαπώ**

**Summary:** Mac doesn't need only one day a year to tell Stella how much he loves her; but today he'll do it for her; because he wants to; becuase he loves her more than anything. SMACKED fluffy/romance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did. Course if I did I'd have no time for writing (grin)!

**A/N**: Wasn't sure I was going to post this today but hope you all like it! And yes I was torn because today is the 14th and 'Complicated' was supposed to update today and it was chapter 14! But it wasn't really fluffy themed (lol yeah Mac was kidnapped) so went with this instead! Alice apologizes and hope it's okay :D ENJOY! Special thanks to "marnic" for help with the Greek.

**On a side note: this is our 100****th**** SMACKED (CSI NY) story (#155 on my story list). So Alice is excited b/c there is no end in sight right now for her ideas for new smacked stories. So hope you all are wanting another 100 and please review to keep us going :D THANKS SO MUCH!

* * *

**

For the past week, Mac was bombarded by advertisements, commercials, reminders, e-greetings, radio ad's and the like; all telling him one thing. That if he didn't plan something romantic today for the woman he loved, or bought her an amazing gift, he just wasn't playing the game right and had better watch out.

As soon as he had met her, Mac had told Stella that he wasn't into all those silly romantic obligations that some men held to; he just never liked to be pressured into doing something simply because society dictated to him that it was the right thing to do.

Today was going to start out with no exception; however the other thing Stella had always taught him was life was also spontaneous and that was the best part. Love didn't need to be planned, just expressed when felt. Still he hated to feel pressure and had told himself that today would be just another day.

"Morning," Mac whispers as he gently moves a stray curl off her face and leans in for a tender kiss.

But when he looks at her suddenly those silly romantic notions slam into him full force and he finds himself now wanting to do something special just for her; to put aside his own personal bias and make her feel special on a day when all the other women were also. He didn't want to be the only man in Manhattan not able to bend in the name of love for the woman that held his heart.

"Morning," Stella slightly smiles and yawns as her body stretches upward. "Sleep well?"

"Actually yes. Must have been the turkey last night."

"It was your choice as I recall," Stella teases him with a smile as she leans in and kisses him on the lips and then touches his face. She notices an odd look on his face and arches a brow in wonder. "What are you thinking about?"

"The fact that you are here," he comments. "I never tire of waking up and knowing that you are here and that last night wasn't a dream."

"You know for a man that doesn't put much stock in what today is, that was a pretty romantic thing to say."

"Stella, I…" Mac starts only to have her lean in and kiss him on the mouth.

"I loved it," she whispers. "Please don't try to justify yourself or apologize for when you said it."

"I might_ lightly_," he pauses for emphasis, drawing a smile to her face, "argue the timing but I'll never apologize for it," he tells her in truth. "I love you Stella."

"I love you too Mac," she whispers in return as he moves in closer.

"You know we both got up a bit early this morning."

"Ah and you want to wear off some of that sexual tension you stored up during the night?" She teases as she slowly moves in closer; both of them having slept naked the night before.

"Thought had crossed my mind," Mac playfully growls as his strong arms capture her and pull her onto him, Stella's lips emitting a soft gasp as she's then flipped over, leaving Mac on top. "My turn," he smiles down at her before his lips move in, lightly tasting hers at first before hungrily devouring them.

"Love you…on top," Stella lightly moans as his hands start to explore her naked frame, his mind delighting as she gently arches upward into him. "Now Mac," she gently begs and their anticipated union quickly begins, the two of them moving together as one; offering to the other whatever is needed and taking back whatever is desired. They were both selfless and giving; and yet hungry for the other and taking what they wanted and desired.

Their bodies continue to move together as one, hearts racing toward the finish line and using up whatever bit of carnal energy they had stored up the night before during their sleep. But it was worth it.

"Stella, I love…" Mac starts.

"You," Stella finishes as they both slump down onto the mattress, their union complete but their day just starting. "Today is going to be a great day," Stella smiles up at Mac, brushing away a small drop of sweat that was threatening to cascade toward his open eyes.

"Perfect," Mac answers warmly as he kisses her flushed lips one more time. But just because it was a special day, it was also a working day and that meant it was time to get up and get their day 'officially' started. As Stella heads into the bathroom to get ready first, Mac hangs back, smiling to himself as he hears her humming and feeling a warm feeling of content starting to envelop him.

She never asked much of him in the spontaneous romantic department and he always told her that his father never set the right example in that area. Sure his mother got flowers and gifts on their anniversary but he just wasn't the type to fuss over surprise dinners and elaborate gifts. He was low key and that's what Mac had learned.

But the other day, he had overheard Danny telling Sheldon and Don about the surprise that him and Lucy were making for Valentine's and how Sheldon and Don were going to the annual Cupid's Ball with expert pick-up lines already in hand.

_'So Mac you doing something special for Stella?'_

He had been asked. But he merely shook his head and then changed the subject; not wanting Stella to feel left out if the other ladies around the lab would be bragging about how amazing their husband, boyfriend, partner, friend or whatever had treated them to on the supposed most romantic day of the year.

His hand rests on his the top of his dresser as his body heaves a small sigh of anxiety. It was the pressure that he just didn't want to contend with. But as he heads into the kitchen to start breakfast and passes by the bathroom that Stella was getting ready in he now wonders if she was even a tiny bit disappointed that he hadn't planned anything overly romantic to shower her with. What did she have to look forward to all day? All the other women were talking about what their evening was going to hold for them and she had? Dinner at home, the same as the night before.

She of course would never hold it against him and would always make him feel like the most amazing man in the world for even saying 'I love you' on a regular basis; never resentful that he didn't fall into the male societal norm. But he did have to wonder. She was a woman and from experience he always knew that women loved surprises, gifts and just to be special; especially when others were, and not the only one left out.

_She'll never hold it against you, _his brain correctly reminds him. But while that was true he was now wondering if she would feel that way and just not tell him; wanting to spare his feelings because she knew his stigma so well. There would be no way he could get a last minute reservation now; at least not to any romantic restaurant.

Oh damn it! Mac curses as he gets started on the morning coffee for them.

"Your turn," Stella purrs in his ear as she comes up behind him.

Mac turns to her, taking in her fresh scent and smiling at her rosy glow. He lingers; his lips open, his heart racing. Did she too want something more from him today? Did she want a special dinner?

"Stella…about…toni..."

"Mac, I love you. No obligation remember?"

"I just don't want you to be disappointed," he sighs. "I know women still like those silly valentine's."

Stella just lets out a small chuckle and then kisses him on the cheek. "I have you…what other silly valentine could I need?"

Mac gives her a nod but still wonders if she's just saying that; after all it was hard not to be even the tiniest bit affected by all the hype. He finishes his shave and then turns on the hot water, the shower still lingering with the tempting scent of strawberry from her body wash. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, allowing the image of her naked body to course through his veins but quickly snaps to before he has to turn the water from hot to cold.

Throughout breakfast, with the TV on, they were once again reminded of what day it was. 'Get this for your special someone'; 'she'll love you forever with this'; 'nothing says I love you like this'; 'you forget her and she'll forget you'; and on it went. But Mac would notice her face, how her smile changed, ever so slightly, signaling to him that there was still a part of her that wanted to be caught up in the silly sentimentality of the day. He was hooped.

"I probably should have made dinner reservations somewhere," Mac mentions quietly as he flips the TV off, time to get out the door to work.

"Mac, you don't have to worry about it," Stella tries to assure him.

"We can't even order in," he huffs. "Unless it's pizza and that's not very romantic."

"Depends on the setting and the company," she counters.

"I'll have to remember that," Mac answers with a small smile.

"Please stop fretting," she replies as they finish cleaning. A few more things done around the house and it was time to head out. As soon as they got to the lab, however, they both noticed that the day's romantic stamp had already affected their staff, the way they were talking, how they dressed (people wearing red) and of course roses being delivered to a few lucky ladies.

"And what does our commander and chief have planned for his lovely lady?"

"Nothing special Sid," Mac tells his Chief ME as he heads down into autopsy to get some results on a case they were hoping to finish up.

"Really?" Sid asks glumly. "Did you need some you know…pointers?"

"Uh no," Mac answers in haste, drawing a small smirk from Sid as the older man just shakes his head but doesn't push his luck further. Mac was private and even if he did have something planned, he was the last person who would be sharing that with the staff.

Mac heads back upstairs, only to be confronted by Danny asking him if he could leave a bit early for his surprise for Lindsay but to see if he could delay Lindsay by half an hour.

"Thanks Mac, you're the best."

"Sure," Mac replies as he watches Danny take his leave.

Every free second of the day, he had tried to call various restaurants that they liked; only to be asked if he was serious and had he forgotten what day of the year it was; some even booked a few months in advance. He was sunk. Mac slowly heads over to his window and looks outside; the city was starting to darken and that meant that very soon the streets were going to be awash with cabs, limo's, pedestrians.

But then he turns, overhearing an interesting conversation and while their direct words weren't what he was hoping for, it did give him an idea that might just give Stella a small surprise and something for her to brag about the following day. It wasn't about stigma, it was about her; he was doing it because he loves her and that was all the tradition he needed.

Mac quickly picks up the phone and makes a call.

"Are you sure Todd?"

_"Yeah Mac, for you no problem. What time can you be here?"_

"Give us…an hour?"

_"Is that all you need?"_

"Those things should cover it. I owe you one."

_"Just happy to help a friend."_

Mac hangs up and then looks at the time and then at his coat. He had a few minutes yet and wanted to finish up a few things before he went to see Stella. About twenty minutes later, he finishes his last file and then goes in search of his beautiful partner. He arrives in her office; waiting patiently in the doorway for her to finish her call before entering.

"Looks like good news," Mac mentions as she hangs up and smiles at him.

"The Mozart was recovered. It had been buried beneath our vic."

"At least we won't be sued by the city. Sinclair should be happy about that."

"Right so…"

What he didn't tell her was he had purposely set his phone to buzz a few minutes upon entering her office, to make it seem like he had just gotten a call.

"Taylor," Mac answers the phony call. "Sure, we'll be right over. No, don't touch anything."

"Are you serious? Another call?"

"Want me to take this alone? Or get another tea…"

"I'm your partner Mac," Stella interrupts; telling him exactly what he wanted to hear. "Besides we are the only two without solid plans tonight right?"

"We have plans now," Mac quips and Stella just shakes her head as she reaches for her coat. As they head toward the elevator and then the ride down, Mac does everything he can to keep Stella's attention distracted from the real reason they were making a trip out to Liberty Island.

"You seem awfully chatty tonight Mac," Stella finally comments, forcing him to go immediately silent. She then laughs and touches his hand. "It's a nice change."

"Busy day I guess and maybe I'm tired," he frowns, offering a fake yawn. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm tired too," she offers in soft sympathy, the hint of remorse in her voice not that veiled. "Liberty Island?"

"That's where the call came from," Mac mentions as he brings the Chevy Avalanche to a stop and then looks at Stella with a frown. "Stella…"

"Come on Mac, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get home and you can make dinner."

"Me?" Mac asks with a small laugh as they get out of the truck and head for the base of the national monument. They head toward the lone security guard who merely nods and lets them pass. However, Mac lets Stella pass first and then mouths '_thank you'_ to his friend. They get into the elevator to go up and his heart is already starting to race.

"I didn't see any tape down below," Stella mentions as they reach the top viewing platform, the rest they'd go foot up the stairs.

"Maybe Todd forgot," Mac shrugs as he heads for the stairs first.

"Forgot? That'll be a first," Stella mumbles to herself as they start to climb. But just before they reach the very top, Mac turns to her and stops. "Mac what are…"

"Stella close your eyes."

"I have seen death before Mac. I mean gosh we had a guy crushed between two container trucks; I don't need…"

"Please for me?"

"What is going on? Is it someone we know?" Stella asks, trying to look around him at the odd glow up the last few stairs. "Let me go first."

"Please just close your eyes," he says, taking the kit from her hands and placing on the stair rung below them.

"Mac…" Stella insists. "At least let me call it in."

"Stella there is no body, there is no scene."

"What?"

"Please?" Mac asks with a warm smile as he holds out his hand. "For me?"

"Are you…did you plan…" her words trail off as she holds out her hand as her smile grows.

"I…I did."

"For me?"

"For you. It's not much," Mac confesses in a small tone. Her fingers wrap around his and give them a squeeze before she willingly closes her eyes.

"You are amazing Mac."

Mac's smile widens as he leads her up the rest of the stairs and then stops in the small room outfitted with the things he asked for. "I love you Stella," he whispers as he leans in closer, kissing her on the lips; pulling back and telling her to open her eyes. "It's not a gourmet meal, but it does have the best view in the city. And you always said the setting and company count the most."

Stella looks at the two plastic chairs surrounding a small folding table that was holding a large pizza, two beers and a candle; a dozen red roses on the chair that would be hers. "You're right Mac, it is the best view in the city. I am one lucky girl," she tells him honestly as she wraps her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

"Shall we?"

"My favorite," she praises as they sit down and dig into their modest meal. But Mac was right, the 360 degree view of the twinkling city beneath them was indeed spectacular; no restaurant could have beat it and the fact that she was there with him and he did it for her meant more than she could ever express. "And Todd? He did this right? He always had a soft spot for you," she smiles warmly as she takes his hand. "Was this planned?"

"My lips are sealed," Mac winks. "I guess I wanted to be different from the other guys," he smirks.

"You are, you have me and always will," she tells him in truth. "I am married to the most loving man in the world. For five amazing years."

"Well I know that most women want a valentine's surprise but…"

"Trust me Mac, this setting has them all beat. And today of all days."

"I did it for you Stella."

"For us," she lovingly corrects him. "This wouldn't have been as special without you here to share it with me. And the fact that you did this for me. I almost don't know what to say."

"I love you works," Mac smiles.

"I love you," she whispers seriously. "More than you could ever know right now."

"I want to share something else with you. I also know how much you love these," he says, pulling out a small blue box.

Stella looks up at Mac in serious surprise. "But…really? Mac…"

Mac pulls out the velvet box inside and slowly opens the lid; revealing a heart shaped pendant with writing on either side.

"Oh my go…" Stella's words die out as her fingers graze the smooth surface, her eyes wanting to sparkle as she reads the beautiful words. "But I thought you…hated romantic obligation."

"This I had planned, despite what date today is," Mac confesses in truth. "For you Stella, because I love you. That is one obligation I will happily keep."

On the back the pendant bore the inscription in Greek: 'για την όμορφη σύζυγό μου'. "For my beautiful wife," she reads in a quiet tone, her eyes sparkling for sure. Then she turns the pendant to the side that would face the world.

"Σ'αγαπώ," Mac utters confidently one of the few phrase's in Greek she had taught him. "I love you."

"Σ'αγαπώ Mac," Stella replies. "I love you too," she echoes warmly as she quickly blinks away happy tears. The day had started out, she figured like any other. She loved him, he was her life and she didn't need much more. But to know that he had put aside his personal feelings to make sure her's were taken care of was more of a loving gesture than the day had dictated. She looks at him, words unable to tell him just how much his surprise had meant to her. She knew it was last minute, it had to be, but she didn't care; but even if he had planned it this way to make her think it was spontaenous, he was here with her to share it and that meant the world to her. They had been married already five years, and even now he had just proved to her that he could still keep her guessing.

Mac gestures for her to stand up so that he can put the heart pendant around her neck. He plants a kiss on her skin while her hands still held some hair in the air. Stella then turns to him, once again wrapping her arms around his neck and looks directly into his eyes. He had made the right choice and done the right thing. The look on her face reconfirmed that and tomorrow she wouldn't be the only one with something to brag about.

"Χρόνια Πολλά Mac."

"Happy valentine's Stella," he repeats the same sentiment back to her in a loving tone.

Their lips meet once more, crushing either other with heated passion, neither wanting to come up for air. And she was right today had started out great; but his word that followed was even more true – today was perfect. Today he did it for her simply because he loved her. And that is what today is really all about.

**"Σ'αγαπώ"** [_I love you_.]

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N**: Okay to be honest I had a few ideas for today but went with this one and hope you like it. It was sappy and fluffy but that is the theme right? Hope you all have a great day and please review and let me know and thanks again! Reviews today are my 'cinnimon hearts' and they are love! :D

**PS**: There is an M rated companion piece to this (Kidnapped by Cupid) with Stella's surprise for Mac. Hope you like that one also!


End file.
